


"This is mine. Are we clear?"

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, Implied Sexual Content, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring





	"This is mine. Are we clear?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irishais](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishais/gifts).

Rude nodded, his customary silence aided by her hand clapped hard over his mouth.

“You only use this,” Xu pressed harder against his face for emphasis, “When I say you can. Where I say you can. And how I say you can.”

He nodded again, grinning as she moved her hand and leaned up to check the ropes holding his hands over his head. 

It was just too tempting. She knew that, with her breasts right in his face. It was so easy to just turn his head and flick out his tongue, stealing a taste of her. It was a setup of course, and they both knew it. 

He didn’t mind the slight sting of her slap on his cheek any more than he minded her half-smothering him with her pussy about 30 seconds later. 


End file.
